Judgement day
by Darksaviorshroudedindarkness
Summary: The world of Equestria. So peaceful and beautiful. This world has never seen war, plague, poverty or decimation. All that shall change on this day!
1. The storm heralds the arrival

**Judgement day**

_Chapter 1, The storm heralds the arrival_

"Twilight dear!". Shouted a concerned Rarity as her dear friend sat in the rain just outside her Boutique. "You're going to get terribly ill if you stay out there!"

The lavender mare seemed un-phased by the chilling cold of the harsh rain or the pleads of her friend. Her deep purple eyes continued to gaze at the near black clouds.

Not willing to stand by and let her friend get ill, Rarity trotted over to Twilight. "Twilight what is the matter?"

"A storm is coming". Replied her hypnotized friend in a dead, cold voice.

Suddenly thunder boomed through the dark clouds that had seemingly appeared out of no where during the usual bright, sunny day of Equestria. However, Ponyville was not the only settlement disturbed by this strange weather….It was happening all over Equestria.

Rarity was scared….she had been scared before….but this was fear. The kind of fear that animals hunt down and tear with claws and teeth.

Lightning struck the ground, inches from Rarity. "That's it Twilight I'm dragging you inside if I have to!"

"He will come".

Twilight suddenly went limp and hit the wet muddy ground. Rarity hurriedly lifted the unconscious mare onto her back and returned to her place of residence.

She was right though…The mare…Twilight as she is called…..However,The storm was before them,…..

And it shall herald his arrival!


	2. In the mourning it shall come

**Judgement day**

_Chapter 2, In the morning it shall come_

In the early hours of the mourning, the sun was warm and gentle to the world under it's gaze. The storm that had plagued Equestria the latter day was not present nor was there any hint of it's existence.

Animals roamed freely across bright green meadows while birds soared across the sky freely. Ponies everywhere were just waking to the glorious day that the kind nature of the planet bestowed upon them.

Even Twilight Sparkle had woken up with no recollection of the night before. Yet even stranger…..Rarity had none either.

The princess of the sun had just awoken to aid in bestowing the gracious light to Equestria. All was peaceful, all was beautiful, all felt safe…..

They do say that when you feel safest….

Death comes.

Applejack was currently tending to her vibrant apple farm. Shinny red apples contrasted against the vibrant green of the trees where they resided. The mare hummed a jolly tune to herself as she trotted past her trees whilst watering them with the bucket held in her mouth.

She continued this task for quite some time, until she crossed one tree. Applejack noticed something different about this tree, and a good thing she did or one might accuse her of being blind.

A lone tree in the vast vibrant farm of apple trees stood deprived of light, water and nourishment. Thin, dead branched held brown lifeless leaves. The tree itself was almost as black as night.

The curious mare approached the tree cautiously. "Ya poor fella. How could anyone miss you?"

The kind words went unheard by the long dead tree. The kind mare tilted her bucket to nourish the tree with drink. After doing so she continued to wonder how this one tree went unnoticed by her this whole time.

Suddenly the tree burst into violent flames. Applejack jumped from this sudden outburst and threw the rest of her buckets content onto the flames in an attempt to calm them.

It failed in quelling them but succeeded in feeding its anger as the flames burst fourth from the tree and began to consume the rest of the once vibrant, calm apple farm. The mare gazed in fear, shock and horror as in a flash her whole farm was engulfed in fire.

The ever gentle and kind Fluttershy was currently in the Ponyville market gathering supplies for the animals she protected and cared for.

"That will be twenty bits, miss". Announced the owner of the stall, holding foods of all kinds for animals of all kinds.

"Here you go sir". The shy mare handed over the necessary currency to the stallion running the stall. 'I think I got a good deal', she thought to herself as she started her journey back home.

Hearing the hurried chirping of birds the mare looked to the sky. The mare saw a flock of birds flying freely over head, birds of multiple colours and species. Then black enter her vision.

This quickly drew her attention to the mass of black smoke emanating from…the Apple family farm. Without hesitation Fluttershy galloped back to Ponyville to seek aid from her friends.

Rainbow Dash had seen the black smoke just as it began to rise from the farm and was already near Twilights house after going at full speed for a near minute. When the pegasus landed outside Twilights house she immediately barged through the door to see Twilight calmly reading one of her many books.

"Twilight!"

"Huh, Dash?"

"Listine theres not much time, just tell the Princess that Applejacks farm is on fire and then come and help!"

In an instant Rainbow Dash had charged into the library, told Twilight of the fire and departed just as fast. Just analysing what she had heard Twilight began to write a letter the Celestia, asking for help.

When that was done she had Spike send it and waited for the hopefully quick reply. 'The farm on fire! What could of started it?'

Thump!

Twilight's attention was caught by a book that had fallen from its shelf. Using magic, the mare placed the book back.

Thump!

Thump!

This time two books had fallen. Twilight went over to the books to supervise their placement. She levitated the books halfway to the shelf.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Screams were the only thing Twilight could hear as everything shook violently. With every bit of bravery she had, Twilight made her way upstairs to where Spike was curled in his basket shaking from both the sudden violent shaking and his own fear.

Twilight jumped on to her bed and brought the young dragon to her with magic. Spike snuggled up to Twilights warm fur for comfort whilst Twilight used her magic to cover them both with the sheet.

They would do this for a long time, as the screaming would only continue to grow. When Twilight did feel brave enough to pull back the sheet ever so slightly to peek out the window, all that greeted her was a black than night sky.

It seemed like the end of the world…..

Oh how wrong she was….


End file.
